Kamen Rider Spark
"Egg-Mentals, A Device That Turns People Who Lost There Dreams Into An Chaos. But 5 Legendery Riders Came Out From The Shadows, And Use Egg-Mentals For Justice" - Narrator Kamen Rider Spark is A Kamen Rider Series. This Was Wrote By User:Golden T.V.s. This Series Is Going To Have 48 Episodes. Plot Kamen Rider Sorcerer Created Egg-Mentals and Kaijin. He Along With Kamen Rider Caucasus, Yuuki, Arc and Amadum. Plans To Destroy The Earth and Turning It into The Pyromedia Dimesion. But Two Persons Come Out From The Shadows To Become Kamen Rider Spark. Egg-Mentals Egg-Mentals Are Collectible Devices That Look Like An Egg. It Is Not Possible To Crack It Unless You are A Person With The Elemental Heart. Each Kamen Rider Have a Uniqe Egg. When It is In The Hands Who've Dreams Are Destoyed Thay Can Turn Into Dangerous Kaijin Or Kaiju. Legendery Eggs Can Show The True Kamen Rider Powers and Turn It Into A Final Form. List Of Egg Mentals: Spark's Egg-Mentals Ice Mental: It Is Used To Activate Spark's Main Form "Frost Star (Star Means Form" It Is Equiped With The Frezing Crossbow and The Sparklling Sword. Wind Mental: Used To Activate Spark's 2nd Form "Tornado Star". It Is Equiped With Hurricane Sniper And The Sparklling Sword. Energy Mental: Used To Activate Spark's 3rd Form "Energy Star". It Is Equiped With Blast Kantana/Boomerang and Sparklling Sword. Fire Mental (S): Used To Activate Spark's 4th Form "Flame Star". It is Equiped With Burning Axe and Sparklling Sword. Lightning Mental: Used To Activate Spark's Super From "Thunder Star". It is Equiped With The Lightning Vesselsword. Prince Mental: Used To Activate Spark's Final Form "Prince Star". It is Equiped With Royal Sparklling Sword. It Is The Second Strongest Legendery Egg. Assasin Mental: Used To Activate Spark's Extra Final Form "Assasin Star". It is Equiped With Double Royal Sparklling Sword. It is Unknown Strongest Legendery Egg. It is Possible The First. This Form's Head Is Used For Kamen Rider Extreme's Head. Flame's Egg-Mentals Fire Mental (F): Used To Activate Flame's Main Form "Flame Star". It is Equiped With Flaming Thrower and Burning Sword. Rock Mental: Used To Activate Flame's 2nd Form "Coal Star". It is Equiped With Rock Launchers And Double Pickaxe. Duke Mental: Used To Activate Flame's Final Form "Royal Star". It is Equiped With The Royal Bowstaff and Finish Trumpet. It is The First Strongest Lengendery Egg. Ninja Mental: Used To Activate Flame's Extra Final Form "Ninja Star". It is Equiped With Shadow Katana. This Power of The Legendery Eggs Is Unknown, Like Assasin Star. It is Possible The Second Strongest. This Forms Armour Is Used For Kamen Rider Extreme's Armour. Kamen Rider Emperor's Egg Mental Shadow Mental: Used To Activate Emperor's Main Form "Shadow Star". It is Equped With Dark Spark Spear. Dragon Mental: Used To Activate Emperor's Final Form "Dragon Star". It is Equped With Roaring Claw. This Is The 3rd Strongest Legendery Egg. This Form's Legs and Feet are Use For Kamen Rider Extreme's Legs and Feet. Kamen Rider Avalance's Egg Mental Snow Mental: Used To Activate Avalance's Main Form "Blizzard Star". It is Equiped With The Snowstrorm Lance. Hunter Mental: Used To Activate Avalance's Final Form "Hunter Star". It is Equiped With The Triple Triden. This Form Is The 5th Strongest Legendery Egg. This Form's Arms and Hand Is Used For Kamen Rider Extreme's Arms and Hands. Kamen Rider Throphy's Egg Mental Champion Mental: Used To Activate Throphy's Main Form "Champion Star". It Is Equiped With Golden Boxing Gloves and The Infinity Chainsaw. This Form Is The 4th Strongest Legendery Egg. This Form's Body Is Used For Kamen Rider Extreme's Body. Kamen Rider Sixteen's Egg Mental Six Of Death Mental: Used To Activate Sixteen's Main Form "Deathsix Star". It is Equiped With The Graveyard Bone Sword and Musou Saber. This Egg also Can Turn Into Fake Eggs In Six Minutes Allowing Him To Turn Him Into Other Riders or Kaijin. Kamen Rider Extreme's Egg Mental Final Mental: Used To Activate Extreme's Main Form "Ultimo'Star". It is Equiped With The Frezzing Crossbow, Sparklling Sword (Normal, Royal and Double Royal), Hurricane Sniper, Blast Katana/Boomerang, Burning Axe, Lightning Vesselsword, Flaming Thrower, Burning Sword, Double Pickaxe, Rock Launchers, Royal Bowstaff, Finish Trumpet, Shadow Katana, Dark Spark Spear, Roaring Claw, Snowstorm Lance, Triple Triden, Golden Boxing Gloves and Infinity Chainsaw. This Is The Strongest Mental and The Biggest. Spark's Arsenal See: Spark's Arsenal Episodes Kamen Rider Spark Episode 1: The Falling Stars And The Start Of a Journey Period *Kamen Rider Joker is The Mentor Of Spark *Kamen Riders Will Be Called Cracked Riders *This Series Theme Is Dreams Riders {| !Designation !Name |- | style="color:purple;background:red"|Spark |Kazari and Ryoma Hidari |- | style="color:red;background:black"|Flame |Razinù Kadoya |- | style="color:pink;background:purple"|Emperor |Maya Kurenai |- | style="color:white;background:blue"|Avalance |Wataru Hino |- | style="color:gold;background:black"|Trophy |Renn Soma |- | style="color:white;background:purple"|Joker |Shotaro Hidari |- Final Empire Members Leader - | style="color:black;background:gold"|Sorcerer (Fake Ruler) |Orma |- | style="color:bronze;background:Black"|Sixteen (True Ruler) |Tageru Aoi |- General(s) - | style="color:red;background:gold"|Caucasus |None |- | style="color:white;background:black"|Yuuki |None |- | style="color:red;background:black"|Arc |None |- | style="color:red;background:white"|Amadum/Amadragon |None |- Commbander - | style="color:green;background:grey"|Birth (Commander) |None |- Henchmen - | style="color:green;background:brown"|Proto-Birth (Henchmen) |None |- | style="color:silver;background:black"|Birth-day (Henchmen) |None |- | style="color:brown;background:black"|Drill Arm Birth (Henchmen) |None |- Kaijin- | style="color:gold;background:black"|Capricorn Zodiarts | |- | style="color:blue;background:Black"|Soundwave Capricorn | |- Gallery Category:Series Category:Kamen Rider Series